


Far Cry From Heaven

by MisolineExplorer



Series: me making shameless destiel aus out of movies that should not be made into an au [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Only You' - Far Cry 5, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BAMF Dean Winchester, Betrayal, Bliss (Far Cry), Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Character Death, Closeted Dean Winchester, Cults, F/M, Far Cry 5 - fusion, Far Cry 5 Spoilers, Guilt, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Gun Violence, Healing, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Survival, Torture, Wilderness Survival, but it will give you a better understanding of it, heed that tag, im so sorry but cheeseburger wont be in this, miracle is boomer, you don't have to play or watch the game to understand the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisolineExplorer/pseuds/MisolineExplorer
Summary: Dean Winchester, a local sheriff, doesn't get many strange calls. That is, until Hope County.When a cult initiation goes wrong, Dean and a team of deputies are sent to arrest Chuck Novak, the head of the cult, under suspicion of kidnapping and intent to harm.All hell breaks loose, however, when their helicopter crashes and Dean has to fight his way away from Chuck and his cult, the Angels.But when Dean joins and fights alongside a pretty hefty resistance, he is certain that they finally have a chance against the Angels.Enter Castiel Novak, Chuck's youngest son and one of the people he'll have to defeat. But what if there's more to him than meets the eye? What if Dean can find some way to turn him around?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: me making shameless destiel aus out of movies that should not be made into an au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003305
Kudos: 1





	Far Cry From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs head repeatedly on the table*  
> why whyyyyyy did i decide to do this-
> 
> if you played the game before then you might realize that some things that happen in this fic won't really line up with what happens in the game. That's for the sake of not just replacing the character's name with the supernatural names and making the whole story a practical transcript.
> 
> Also! I wanted to press on the theme of trigger warnings. At the start of every chapter, there will be a trigger warning detailing what goes on and at every single endnote, it will paraphrase what exactly went on in the trigger so you won't have to :).
> 
> HEED THE TAGS. this story will be extremely bloody, or as bloody as my feeble mind can write it as.
> 
> Other than that, i hope you have a fantastic time reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am i using IGN table of contents to name my chapters? yes

Never would Dean ever think he'd be doing this when he was promoted to Junior Deputy.

Paperwork? Check.

An extra badge to his name? Check.

Having to arrest a crazed madman running an underground cult that kidnaps and tortures people? He'll get back to that.

Dean Winchester didn't like cults. They were freaky, obsessive over everything, and hive-minded. But it wasn't like he could do much about them.

They weren't exactly illegal and technically followed under the law of free speech, which is an excuse that Dean found to be used too many times when people tried to explain their bigoted mindsets.

It wasn't the first time that Chuck Shurley has been mentioned in the office before. Multitudes of people within the county have disappeared, gone without a single trace. Several raids have been conducted on farmland and outposts with religious graffiti left behind, quoting remarks that Chuck has made in the past.

The worst part was that everyone knew it was him but nobody could prove that it was him.

Until now.

It was a video of the initiation ceremony that went viral.

Carl Hanscom, male, age 34, a guy who was hoping to catch some of the alleged actions happening at the cult, but soon enough, he  _ became _ the action.

Within a few seconds, the man's body dropped to the floor and Chuck held his gouged eyeballs out to the sky for the whole world to watch.

Dean had watched the video at least 4 times during the helicopter flight towards Hope County, trying to get a single clue off of whatever the hell this Chuck guy is trying to accomplish but he could barely get anything.

All he could figure out was that; A, whoever the hell that guy is, he had power. Lots and lots of it. Dangerous power that should never belong to a man like Chuck Shurley. And B, he's a goddamn psychopath. If the gouged eyeballs weren’t enough, he held public sermons all over the county border and would spread them online as well.

"Winchester, eyes up man." A gloved hand snapped in his face, drawing his attention away from the screen. "Focus on the mission. Don’t become one of the guy’s fanboys for the love of Christ.."

Dean placed his phone down and shot a glare at Gordon. "It's no worries, it's not like I'm into him anyways. Isn't it better to know everything about your enemies first?" He stated. Simple fact. The more you know, the better, a quote from an old geezer, whose name he didn’t even bother remembering.

But clearly, not everyone agreed. "What is there to know about him? He's a fucked up guy with a fucked up agenda. Have you ever gotten a glimpse of the people he's got with him?" retorted Gordon.

Oh, he has seen them plenty. Creepy bug-eyed people with guns and twitchy fingers too close to the trigger. To see all of them arrested and placed behind bars would be a dream come true. But no, they have to do it the long and legal way.

“Yeah, yeah. Quit reminding me.” Dean waves his hand lazily in the air. “Got enough creeps from this job. No need to take it out further.”

Gordon twisted his body around the seat, his eyes gleaming dangerously. “Aw, what’s wrong? Wee Winchester too scared for this mission?”

Benny scoffed and slammed his elbow into Walker’s rib, pushing him back and rolling his eyes. “Fuck off, Gordon. Eyes up. We don’t need any tomfoolery to spin us around.”

Out of all the law enforcement officers and former marines who could have been paired with him, he got Gordon Walker. But in some kind of twisted luck, having Benny with him compensated for Walker.

Don’t get him wrong, Gordon wasn’t completely impotent. But that didn’t sway him from being a complete jackass. He was ruthless and yeah, that was good on the battlefield but that extended to other people as well. He gave absolutely no remorse to victims and witnesses, no verbal filter, and Grade A manipulator. Dean could never depend on him.

And despite Victor being a marshall, he had more run-ins with the man than he would ever hope for. It wasn’t his fault that Victor’s comfort area of working just so happens to overlap with the jurisdictions that Dean was tasked with. They’ve had enough encounters for Dean to know that Victor is a practical know-it-all and likes to talk with his gun and not with his mouth.

Benny, otherwise known as “Ladies-Man” or “Mr. Mother-Fuckin’-Lafitte”, was Dean’s first and best friend. He was a goddamn beast and tank on the battlefield, having obtained one of the highest body counts in the academy and was the youngest sheriff to be promoted.

Guess that's why the higher-up added him to the team. Thank the heaven above that they did, otherwise, Dean would absolutely lose his shit if he had to do the extraction alone with Gordon and Victor bugging him constantly.

The fourth guy, or rather woman, was Jody Mills. 5’8” foot of concentrated sass and badassery. Or at least according to Benny, she was. Dean didn't know her much but he had a long enough glimpse of her records to know that she doesn't screw around.

With that, it was just the five of them, including a pilot that Dean didn’t even bother learning the name of. Of course, Gordon had to be the co-pilot. Dean felt unsafe already as he was, coming to the damn place.

Before Gordon could respond properly to Benny’s rebuttal, Jody swore sharply.

“Oh fuck,” she said and clenched her fingers around her rifle, holding it tight to her chest like it was her lifeline.

Dean’s heart dropped as he turned to where she was looking at.

Right when she finished speaking, the helicopter slowly flew past a statue of Chuck Shurley, standing in his fully suited glory with a book in one hand and holding up the other hand to the sky, like he was the Chosen One himself.

Calling it big barely grasped at the statement that it stood upon. It loomed over the land of Hope County with its shadow covering acres and acres of land. For a moment, it even covered the helicopter completely as it flew past the waist of the statue.

Dean’s body stiffened. His jaw gnawed against his jaw as he waited until the statue was out of sight.

To have the ego to build a statue like that is unimaginable. Who would do such a thing? Who would be that egotistic to create a tower of self-image and make it so that the whole world could see? Apparently Chuck fucking Shurley.

As if it wasn’t stated that this guy was insane enough.

Dean hopes the pilot gets paid plenty after this extraction because dealing with this shit is enough to warrant therapy.

An ominous feeling floated down to the bottom of Dean’s stomach. The closer they got to their destination, the more he began to regret. He knew he wasn’t the only one who felt fear.

Even Benny, who was the bravest person he knew, looked a little bit uneasy.

“Jesus…”

“Crazy motherfucker,” Victor muttered under his breath. “Looks like we’re officially in crazy-town land.”

He turned around to face Benny. “How much longer until we reach the compound?” He asked.

“Long enough for you to change your mind so we can turn this goddamn bird around.” Benny huffed, sounding more exasperated than ever.

Victor snarled. “You want me to ignore a federal warrant, Sheriff? This guy has a whole rack of offenses carried out against him, now that we know truly the fucked up shit he’s been doing.”

“Now?” Gordon sat up sharply and shot right back at him. “We know he’s been doing this for months! But no, we had to wait for a damn warrant. Who knows how many lives we could have saved within that time period. That’s eight months!”

“Sit your ass back down, Walker. And that  _ is _ an order,” Benny snapped, jutting his finger against the man’s chest. “I will not have anymore tom-fuckery in this damn chopper.”

Gordon stared at Benny intensely for a few moments, the tension in the small space so thick that it might as well be physical. Then he sat back down.

The sheriff then turned to Victor. “Marshall, there’s something you need to know. I want you to understand the reality of this situation.”

He went on to continue: “Chuck Shurley. He’s not a man to be fucked with. This isn’t the first time we’ve encountered him before and they haven’t always gone our way. He’s a goddamn mastermind who might know our cards better than we ourselves might do.”

Victor scoffed like he didn’t believe the sheriff’s words. But he played along anyway. “Yeah well, we have laws for a reason, Sheriff. Can’t have guys like this running around and doing whatever the hell he wants.

“I didn’t say not to arrest him, just warning you so that you don’t get all of our asses killed.” Benny gruffed, long and heavy. He turned around and faced Gordon. “Walker, open a call with dispatch, would you?”

Gordon nodded. “Ten-four.” Translation: You’ve got it.

“Lafitte to dispatch. Over.”

A new line crackled to life as a woman’s voice was announced from the tiny speaker, barely audible over the rushing air and beating helicopter engines.

“Go ahead, Lafitte.”

“We’re approaching the compound, Hannah. Over,” he announced.

“Roger, Sherrif. Still planning to go through with this arrest? Over.”

“Unfortunately, it seems to be the case. Came here for a reason. Not going to back out halfway. Over.”

“Alright, lucky I’m not there. Remember to call for trouble if any arises. Over.”

Dean scoffed at Hannah’s words. Yeah. Trouble. Like hell, there won’t be any at all.

“Ten-Four. Over and out.” Benny signaled for Gordon to end the line, which he obliged.

After a few seconds of waiting in silence, Gordon spoke up. “Maybe we should have brought Hannah along with us instead of the newbie.” He said, staring at Dean through narrowed cold eyes. “The Angels wouldn’t dare mess with her.”

Dean blinked, dumbfounded. “Excuse me?” He asked. Immediately, he wanted to retort at Gordon’s comment but he was confused with the word ‘Angels’. Was this some sort of codeword that Dean wasn’t informed about? Thankfully, Benny cut in.

“Angels, it’s what they’re calling the people under Chuck’s rule. Apparently, he sees himself as some sort of wicked God.” Benny gruffed, leaning back. “And his kids are referred to as archangels, but there’s not a single account of a Naomi or Castiel in the Bible. Raphael? Now that’s another story.”

Dean grimaced, shaking his head. “You would think for something that’s as heavenly as the title ‘Angel’ is, the acts they’re committing might as well be coming straight from Hell,” he sneered.


End file.
